


PreParty Plane Lovin

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie and Jonathan are on their way to Chicago to board the Party Plane</p>
            </blockquote>





	PreParty Plane Lovin

PreParty party plane taking off with Jonathan Knight by my side.  
Donnie tweets before DW air takes off with him and Jon flying to Chicago together.  
“You still know how to drive BN crazy.” Jon says.  
“I also know how to drive you crazy.” Donnie whispers.  
Jon chuckles as the plane takes off and the pilot turns off the seat belt sign.  
“So how long do we have until we land?” Jon asks.  
“I would say about 2 hours, why what did you have in mind?” Donnie winks at Jon.  
“I can give you 3 guesses but the first two don’t count.” Jon says as he unbuckles his seat belt and fumbles with Donnie’s zipper.  
“You are a horny devil aren’t you?” Donnie whispers.  
“Only for you babe.” Jon replies as he lowers his head and takes all of Donnie into his mouth.  
“Oh shit Jon.” Donnie moans.  
Jon hums sending vibrations all through Donnie’s body making him throw his head back.  
“Why don’t we go to the bedroom?” Donnie whispers.  
Jon shakes his head as he continues to suck and lick Donnie’s cock.  
Jon hums again and Donnie bucks up driving his cock deeper into Jon’s mouth.  
“Oh Jon, fuck, don’t stop!” Donnie moans.  
Jon sucks faster and faster as he bobs his head up and down. Donnie grabs the handles on the seat and braces himself for an earth shattering orgasm.  
“Oh Jon I’m gonna cum!” Donnie cries out.  
Jon takes Donnie’s cock deeper into his mouth so the tip of his cock is at the base of Jon’s throat and all at once Donnie explodes as he cums hard crying out as Jon swallows every single drop.  
Jon reaches over and pushes a button on Donnie’s seat making the back of the chair go down. He pushes his pants down to his ankles then helps Donnie with his pants as he pushes Donnie’s legs up.  
He spits into his hand and massages Donnie’s opening before easing himself inside.  
“Oh shit!” Donnie cries out as Jon starts to move.  
Jon starts to quicken the pace inside Donnie moving faster and faster as Donnie reaches around and inserts two fingers inside Jon.  
“Mmmm.” Jon moans as Donnie keeps the rhythm of Jon’s thrusts.  
“Harder Jon Harder!” Donnie cries out.  
Jon eases back and slams into him making him cry out in pleasure as he pounds away.  
“FUCK!” Donnie cries out.  
Jon pounds him harder and harder making both men grunt and growl.  
“Cum with me baby.” Jon growls.  
Jon pounds a few more times before both men find their release.  
Jon collapses in his chair as he and Donnie are breathing heavily.  
A few moments later Donnie stands up and lifts Jon up turning him around and bending him over.  
“My turn.” Donnie whispers.  
Donnie bends over and starts nibbling on Jon’s ear and licking his neck then he trails kisses down Jon’s back before reaching his ass and gently biting each cheek. He stands back up and positions himself behind Jon and eases himself inside him.  
“Oh fuck!” Jon cries.  
Donnie starts to thrust faster and faster as he smacks Jon’s ass playfully.  
“Oh Donnie don’t stop!” Jon cries.  
Donnie eases back slamming into him and starts pounding Jon’s ass as hard and fast as he can.  
“OH FUCK DONNIE!” Jon cries out.  
Donnie continues to pound harder and harder making Jon cry out louder and louder.   
“Cum for me babe.” Donnie whispers.  
As if on cue Jon comes hard and fast crying out Donnie’s name which makes Donnie cry out his orgasm.  
They both sit back down and pull their pants up just as some turbulence hits and Donnie grabs Jon’s hand and quickly takes a pic with Jon’s phone.  
“You are so bad.” Jon whispers.  
“But you love it though.” Donnie says smirking.  
“Your right babe I do.” Jon says giving Donnie a slow passionate kiss.  
“Looks like we are about to land.” Donnie says looking out the window.  
Jon looks around Donnie and out the window as Donnie gives Jon a quick kiss on the cheek making Jon smile.  
They sit there staring at each other as the plane lands in Chicago and they meet up with the rest of the guys and several fans to fly to Vegas on a Party plane.

The End.


End file.
